Cost of Freedom
by MajinBroli
Summary: Trapped and alone with no support for three years, Bra is dragged down into the bowels of a ship and thrown into a room harboring the imprisoned Legendary Super-Sayjin, can she save herself from her captors but from him as well? Broly/Bra Sequel Posted
1. Meeting

**Cost of Freedom**

**This is my new Broly story I've managed to crank out in the past few hours. It's a little short chapter one hopefully I'll build up some bigger ones. But here we are, Broly/Bra is the couple. Its off one of my earlier works I did seven years ago but it should be much greater quality and with a far better plot line. Well enough stalling R&R my Broly ideas don't come around to often. Oh yeah its going to be a chapter story this is by no means a one shot.**

Bra felt herself being hauled up by the underarms by two soldiers her eyes didn't open, humiliated and unwilling to even give the joy to her captors of seeing the pain she had felt. There was no mercy for her anymore, ever since her mother and brother had been killed she had been left all alone. She didn't possess the complete technical savvy of her mother, she knew enough but not enough to save her from Cooler's wrath ever since Frieza had messed up with her mother. She had been taken away from her mother since she was six serving as nothing more than a common ship slave and courier but unfortunately she had also inherited her mother's looks a curse for any woman on any ship. She had been treated as every other woman that had ever lived on one of the Tsueri-sei's ships for the past three years.

Her father... Vegeta had failed in his quest to destroy Frieza, he simple wasn't strong enough to take him on. Valiant and full of pride even all his power was just enough to wound Frieza but not kill him and for that her family had been punished for it. All alone now, her body being dragged down the hallway as she watched the corridor round about them. Her head hanging dejectedly, the prison quarters in sight for her once again.

Her body was barely covered a tattered dirty rag of a cloth covered her chest and barely hung around her ass, however she had grown accustom to it, it was either that or complete nudity.

"I do hope you enjoy your company you little whore, its been specially arranged by Salsa for you." One of the two snickered as they reached the doorway with a soft hum the door slowly opened and Bra rolled inside her side as her eyes were enveloped by darkness. As the door slowly closed behind them her eyes caught sight of a form locked up against the wall. A trail of dried blood coating his face in streaks, his stomach having been burned or shocked fiercely, his black hair falling all around him as he seemed unconscious but as she looked at his forehead a golden ring with a bright purple jewel remained there. She put anymore of this from her mind and slowly on the floor she let the peace of exhaustion consume her and she slowly felt the cold embrace of darkness swallow her whole.

Though as she slumbered a shallow gleam of light from the doorway light shined across her face and up into the slumbering prisoner's face. With a shallow groan his eye opened up slowly as vision refocused once again for him it spied the shallow female before him. His mind registering his new guest before slowly he let his senses lapse... Its been such a long time since I have slept so good... his mind slowly shutting down again and he fell back into darkness the ever welcoming abyss of his own twisted torments and mind. He would not focus on it a moment longer, "freedom.... soo clooseee." He rasped aloud then everything went black.

_"Come along little sayjin, you should no better now than to ever disappoint me." Cooler's mocking tone made him Growl as the massive chain and weights attached to each one of his limbs slowed him down. A mere weakling with the controller set on high, his power no better than that of any common solider. Mere sayjin muscle and grit was all that kept him moving. "Prepare to fire." He said as soldiers aimed their weapons at him. "Come now certainly you and all of your power can dodge this." Cooler mocked. Merely sliding into the ground unable to even budge, twin ten ton chain balls were strapped to him running down from his neck. _

_"Finish me... I refuse to play anymore games... You won't ever beat me so simply let death's embrace claim me." He muttered as he let his head fall he rested back on his knees as his arms were little more than extra weight he had no strength to move. "I am a true super sayjin... Death is only befitting me Cooler, I am above my own kind. If i am to die then let me be the last..." With no more strength left he collapsed into the ground his eyes straining to barely hold a gaze. _

_"That might be true you monkey but your not the last of your disgusting race. Since Frieza won't share the prince and his son I will have to amuse myself with you. Now get up." Cooler said as he reached down and grabbed Broly by the skull and lifted him into the air. _

_Broly only spat in his face as Cooler reacted as he wanted. Blown backwards into the ground as his weights carved a path as he skipped and bounced over the ground, he would give Cooler no enjoyment no satisfaction in defaming him. He was no fool, he wanted him to beg, to cry for mercy. No he refused to give anyone that he would give them his blood, sweat, and life. They would get no more satisfaction from him._

_Coolers foot planted down upon his face his toes wrapping over his mouth as he began to choke him. "You truly wish do die is that it!?" Cooler roared, the tenacity this sayjin possessed. "It may take a century to break you sayjin but I will... I will listen to you beg for mercy, for your hallowed death's release at my feet. Only then will I let you die. As you grovel beneath my feet. Maybe then and only then will I grant you the peace of death." Pushing his foot off of his the sayjins face as he coughed and hacked for air._

_"You and I will both be in hell before that day will ever come..." He rasped as he struggled to regain his breath as a swift punch landed across his face sending him deep into unconsciousness. _His body became weightless as he crashed into the floor beneath him. His knee's hitting the cold steel as he was awakened by the harsh slap of reality in his face.

As his head slowly raised upwards he looked into his captors who only snickered at him. "Enjoy your playmate Broly, Salsa has high hopes for you and her." Their voices trailing off into laughter as they walked down the hallway their voices fading from his ears as he slowly got to his feet. His wrists chaffed and nearly mangled as blood began to run down to his palms. His eyes moving to a figure slumped off on the small slab they called a bed. He could see a shimmer of blue in her eyes, a glow of life in his little prison cell. "Don't look at me. I hate it when people stare." He grumbled watching the figure roll over to its other side. iGood at least she has some respect./i

Walking over to the half broken sink Broly fell to his knees barely holding himself up as he let the freezing water splash over his hands and run over the broken side and onto his face. The slowly steady stream washing away the blood from his face and limbs. He wasn't exactly sure how long he sat there, his consciousness and sense of time were about as in tune as a piano thrown out of fifth story window.

Though as he attempted to move and right himself his head snapped backwards as a garbled cry escaped through his lips, the controller ripping at his mind as he fell backwards, his limbs thrashing around as he attempted to try and breathe, a tortured cry passed as he swung his arms around trying to grab hold of something... anything... "My, my Broly you are exceptionally pathetic today aren't we." Salsa said as he walked in the room the main control device on his hand as he locked in at full 100% control over Broly's power. Disrupting his own ability to even control his own nerves let alone his super sayjin powers.

releasing his hand's tightness on the controller it relaxed and Broly remained flopped on his back his breathing erratic as his eyes spun, the light not focusing as he soon watched everything go white.

Bra watched with a cold far off look, having learned to push images and thoughts from her consciousness she attempted to block out the pathetic sight before her. Salsa walking up to the man who occupied her cell and planted his foot on top the man's wounded stomach and grind in. Relishing with his own twisted smile as he wracked pain out of the man which she sensed was barely capable of even remaining alive as she could feel his very ki flickering ever closer to that point of death.

"Now listen here you little monkey freak, I know its quite hard for you and your incompetent race to understand but I'll make it very very clear to you." Snapping his hand around Broly's jaw and with a harsh smack across his forehead brought his face up to his. "There's a little dilemma now that has Lord Cooler in a bind and far be it from me to let you know that it seems that you are actually going to help him." Slamming the man's head into the ground with a crack he fisted his hands in his hair. "Now listen good and listen well. Cause if you really Fuck this one up it'll be your balls that get the axe if you don't follow Lord Cooler's orders."

Salsa picked up the man's head again and made him look at her. "You see that disgusting little bitch over there?" He said grinning at her, Bra flinched on the inside she knew first hand what a freak Salsa was. He seemed to make it his delight to torture her in more ways than one and now he had plans for her again. "Well seeing how good you little monkey's were at your little jobs before your race got to big for themselves, they feel its time to breed some new sayjin warriors that will be strong enough that they won't have to waste their elites on. They can just fire you little monkeys at the planet with a full moon and let them get killed and make it so much easier to secure the empire with no effort. But seeing as how Freiza wants to prove to his father that he is superior he has attempted a very similar program but because Cooler is far smarter than that idiot we're going back to basics."

"Now what I want you to do is very simple..." He said as his voiced trailed off, his tongue licked his lips as he spied over Bra, a shudder running up her spine as she pushed down the memories. "I want you to screw this little bitch every night until Lord Cooler has his own small sayjin child breeding farm for monkeys." Bra could feel her own heart just sink down... _this is my fate... to be used as some reproduction whore for them... Kami... why? _"Now I know you probably think you deserve something a little better but I couldn't find a whore that was low enough for a monkey like you to have sex with... So I thought another monkey would be just as good, half-breed though she is she should be a sufficient in producing high quality sayjin children for our new army." His eyes turned back to the man in his hands as Bra just rolled over her eyes unable to shed tears, she shivered as her breath grew heavier, hiding her shame and her pathetic state from others was all she could do.

"Now be a good little monkey and do as your told. If you don't Cooler will just rip off what little manhood you carry around and do it genetically but I figure i'd save him the money and just let you monkey animals do what you've managed to figure out already." Salsa slammed the man's face back into the cold steel as he snickered at Bra's shuddering form. The door closed as Salsa left the room. Silence just filled the void as Bra laid there, was there any real point in her running or attempting anything. It truly didn't matter if she escaped she'd just be thrown into a more hellish condition, she knew that Salsa could do worse, but humility was his greatest game... and his favorite.

But the silence faded as straining grunts came from the middle of the room. Her face turned to see the man pushing himself up with whatever strength remained. Though she had no intention of being any willing participant she would have no problem beating down this guy half-dead as he was. Straining to barely even push himself up on one knee he faltered and slumped onto his forearms.

Bra just watched the spectacle before her, her mind slowly just settling back as she watched this man struggle to barely even get up. _Do they really think they'll get this out of me? I may not be nearly as strong as my brother or my father but I can handle this weakling. _"I do hope you don't plan on getting up and coming over here, I would seriously recommend against it." She spoke sternly as the man gave no heed. Still attempting to get a food under himself. "I won't let you touch me, if you even think of putting a hand on me I will break it." Her threat gained nothing as the man finally pushed himself up and onto his feet. Gasping for air she looked at his form, though a warrior he barely had any life left. He looked starved, in pain, and more than likely to collapse after a step. She could see only one eye was properly working as the other just remained shut.

With a step forwards the man moved towards her. His actual size becoming to actually raise Bra's eyes as he was much taller on his feet and far bigger as he got closer to her. With his breathing staggered and raspy he took another step closer towards her. Bra raised her head slightly off the concrete slab as the man was now only a step away his hands reaching down as if to grasp her but as she pulled back her hand he grabbed the stone and the bar above her and pulled himself on top of the slab his back facing her. "Go to sleep" Was all he muttered as his arms soon collapsed and he lay there panting his criss cross scarred back facing in front of her, as well as the massive trail of long black hair that was filled with spots of dried blood, her nose easily picking up more fresh blood. The metallic tang one she herself was too familiar with as her lumbering roommate wheezed attempting to even breathe properly.

Bra wasn't sure if she could sleep or not. She wasn't in any real danger yet, she assumed the man knew he could barely hold himself up, so attempting to force himself on a woman was clearly out of the question but as well she could see his wounds. Obviously he wasn't adverse to any sort of rough treatment, obviously he had angered Cooler personally to be set like this. Torture was his fate other than death that was sure claimed far more victims. Though stay as she was prepared to handle anything this man would throw at her. Slowly her eyes lowered and drowning out his pathetic gasps and groans of pain she fell asleep.

------

Bra's eyes slowly opened as for once in a very long time she had a peaceful dreamless sleep, though as she gained focus she looked into another face that was asleep. Obviously he had shifted around finding more comfort with his arms not dangling off the slab they used as a bed.

Gently she climbed over her sleeping companion. She wasn't planning on starting something with this man if she didn't had too. She gently slipped herself over him as she was about half way over him she felt his eyes looking at her. Looking down one black eye was very aware of her. Awkwardly put one leg over his waist and her hand grabbing the railing above her she didn't quite have the best introduction. "I wasn't aware you were planning on fulfilling their goal." His tone very bland and tasteless.

Bra was in no mood for this, she didn't plan on starting anything but she wouldn't let that comment slide. Bra grabbed his shoulder and firmly planting her foot on the floor she surprised her roommate by hurling him off the slab and onto the ground with a crash. "I don't know or frankly care who you are but understand one thing, I would never help those sick bastards who put me in here have anything. Especially Cooler, I will warn you for your first and last time since were going to be here for awhile. Don't cross that doorway if you do I swear I'll do allot worse than just throw you." She sat back, much resembling her father with her arms crossed and coldly starring at her companion who only laughed.

Bra blinked slight as the man planted his arms and soon lunged for her. His massive hand grabbing her wrist and wrenched it behind her back as he swung her above his head his other hand grabbing her leg. Bra tried to wrench herself free but this man had apparently been playing possum the entire time as he tightened his grip and brought her down on his knee. Her lungs burst with oxygen as she wheezed trying to get fresh air as she slid off his knee and onto the floor. "What you thought you would just walk in here and think you had any sort of power in here besides me?" He said as he planted his foot on her neck, not beginning to crush her but enough pressure to assert himself. "I don't like acting like this, it doesn't make me feel exactly good about myself. All these fools in here believe I'm some passive weakling now. More so you as well, I am very capable of holding my own in here you little wench." He moved his foot off her neck as he then flipped her on his back. Lumbering atop her he moved overtop her his massive body quickly encompassing hers.

Bra felt his hands slam over her shoulders effectively pinning her below him as his hips moved back against her own. "Go ahead... I've got nothing else to loose there. I've taken much worse." She said starring back into her assailants eyes, easily able to see the reflection of her own blue eyes off his dark obsidian eyes.

Broly's eyebrow twitched as he looked down at this female, gazing into her eyes he felt something deeper in them. "What's the matter, go on do it I'm waiting!" She spat at him fiercely he could see the deep rage inside her, but above that surface he could see the pain. That strength to fight but as well that desire to perish, that desire to just let everything go and succumb to the eternity that was death.

Broly knew those feelings too well, a personal six year hell he had been enduring ever since his father screwed up and was captured. Ultimately bringing Broly into the sad state he was now. With a deep sigh Broly pulled away from her and sat against the wall resting his head back he closed his eyes. _What am I going to do myself? I can't even rape a girl anymore, what have the kai's done to me now? _

Bra watched as he got off of her, "What is this? Just do it already don't toy with me." She got up to her elbows and saw no movement out of him.

"I don't feel like it." Was all Broly said waving her off.

"What not good enough for you Mr. High and mighty?" She said getting on her feet and glaring him down. She didn't want to be forced upon but just sitting back and waiting was the worst, having to look over your shoulder and wonder when its going to be. She would rather he just be out front and do it and let her not worry.

"Little girl I have more than numerous times satisfied myself with young hapless girls like yourself, willing or not but its not in me anymore to do such things. I simply don't have any desire to. I've grown much softer without my sayjin nature able to be free." Broly looked at his hand slowly clenching it as he sighed. "Don't push me though girl, I may be trapped and under watch but my very sayjin nature I can easily accommodate you."

"How can you be a sayjin the only left were my family." Bra said sitting back down, she wasn't at all going to press him he obviously had no interest in raping her. "So how is it that your a sayjin and my father didn't know about you?"

Broly just let out a deep breath of regret. "As unlikely as it seems girl, I am the very pinnacle of our race. Before you I am the Legendary Super-Sayjin, Broly. Death incarnate and surpassed in power by no mortal. Though I would say in all my glory but as your presently aware by simply looking at me... I am quite pathetic." Broly only slammed his fist into the wall in frustration.

Bra only blinked at him, this man before her claimed to be the Legendary super-sayjin she could only shake her head and stifle her own laughter. "Oh my I must be so honored, unfortunately I would hardly believe that story. My father told me he was a true super-sayjin and that he alone could destroy Frieza and free us all from him..." Her voice trailed off as she knew her father had tried just that, her dad was so powerful she couldn't understand how he lost.

"True super-sayjin, girl you have no idea how strong I truly am. As well judging by the fact your not free, I can only assume your weak father failed to beat Frieza." Broly scoffed at her remark, he was the only one capable of destroying Kold and his family. He watched as the girl gave no answer to him. "Just who are you anyway, being that you claim your father was a sayjin and by your appearance you are a half-breed. But Who would break custom and taint the sayjin legacy?"

Bra glared at Broly her lip curling up at him. "My father was Prince Vegeta! I am his daughter Bra." Her response drawing out a heavy laugh from Broly. "What are you laughing at?" She snapped at him as Broly continued to laugh slowly dying his laughter as he held his side which seemed to be causing him pain as he laughed.

"Oh the high and mighty prince Vegeta failed and my luck as sent me to have his half-breed daughter before me." Broly mocked continuing to laugh as Bra growled at him. "Besides the idiocy of your name, your father's stupidity precedes him. Oh how rich fate is too me."

"Quit laughing about my father at least he had the decency to fight and die, look at you your locked up and you haven't even so much of raised a finger." Broly's laughter died down as his eyes narrowed glaring daggers at Bra.

"Listen to me girl, and listen well. Your father's father attempted to kill me and my own father three days after I was born. Afraid that I would rise up above them and become even stronger than the royal family and as a result I would assume control over the entire sayjin race as justly so being the true super-sayjin. However your grandfather sought it best to drive a dagger straight through my heart and nearly blow my father into oblivion before throwing me down a trash chute before I had even begun to live. However that very day I was left to rot, Frieza destroyed our home planet your grandfather and turned your own weak father into his puppet while I focused my inner power liberating myself and my father from the blast saving myself from an almost certain doom. I did all of this less than a week old, now please tell me how all the strengths and opportunities of your precious father did he get? I never did, now that my own foolish father enslaved me and my power and then to top it got himself caught and then they soon enslaved me, and for six years I have been rotting in this hell hole, so please explain to me how I'm in anyway the weak one here!?"

"If that weren't enough you were as well completely fooled by my pathetic display to not even realize that I was hardly in any danger. Though truly Salsa doesn't harm me when he brings that accursed controller into my face." Broly's hand reached up tapping the little device on his forehead and as he did a massive jolt ripped outwards stinging his hand. Grasping his one hand he grunted. "Blasted device..." He muttered as he laid down on his side.

"Now that I've told you my life story sit over there and shut up." With that Broly shut up, Bra who had sat there and listened to this little story of his didn't think there was anything worth arguing over now. He was in hell, she was in hell. Best not to aggravate either side when he was obviously no threat to her at the moment and she had no intentions of being one to him. The day dragged on like any other as neither so much as made a sound, Bra only looked at Broly as he laid on his side, her eyes carefully reading up and down his every feature. With nothing else but near darkness, cold steel, concrete, and a dripping faucet she really had nothing else to pass the time.

Broly who was adamantly doing his best to ignore the stares from the female also tried to block out her from his mind. Whatever this girl was she had something for her. Her appearance intrigued him, for a half-breed she certainly did not look it in the least, secondly she obviously showed no fear in front of him. Taking out his hatred for her bloodline she was at least worthy of being a half-breed, starring at him and not breaking down and begging for mercy like so many other women. She only accepted it and waited for the end, something he had learned how to do as well.

_It doesn't matter though in a few days I will just end up giving in, I'm bored and certainly don't need Salsa removing whatever pride I have left. _As Broly rolled over his eyes falling upon Bra seeing that she had gone back to sleep. _Sleep well little girl while you can, I promise you these moments won't last... They never will._

**R&R MajinBroli**


	2. Our Pain Is One

Chapter 2: Our Pain is One

**R& R MajinBroli**

The evening grub was slid through a small hatch from the door inside. Bra slightly awakened by the commotion reached over as it was close to her. Dragging the tray in front of her she woefully spied her meal, a dark meat that was barely considered eadible by the roughness, and a slop mixed with black bread to which she had no idea of its origin. "Hnnnh" She sighed as she dabbed her finger in the slop and spun it around, it was watered down to a point it was just liquid. However she noted Broly was already in front of her before she had even blinked. "For someone so big you don't make much noise." She commented as she pushed the tray to him.

"Girl you have no idea, I'm more than capable of making noise, but I prefer that be my company." A sly grin on his face made Bra flip over, she knew his direction and decided not to get baited into another argument with him. "They sure do know how to piss in my food don't they." She heard him say as he gulped it down throwing the bowl into the wall Shattering it. Bra looking at her finger with Disgust as she wiped it off on her rags covering her. "It doesn't matter after a few years you get used to it." She heard him say as if addressing her.

"I don't ever get 'used' to anything." She muttered as Broly shrugged and devoured the bread, his sayjin appetite over riding his need for taste. "I'll be dragged out of here in a week..."

"that almost sounded like disappointment going to miss me?" He laughed as Bra flipped him off. "Oh I'm quite hurt." He snickered.

"aren't you worried the guards will hear you, I mean you are supposed to be a weakling right?" Bra asked wishing that he would just shut up, him acting pathetic was better than his voice.

"I would but Salsa and the guards won't be around here for another 3 days, so in the meantime I have you." He said grinning leaning over her shoulder. Bra didn't fall for his bait she just closed her eyes. "Your not like the others, not much fun." He laid back his hands playing with the meat, it was far to cold or thick to be edible... and he didn't have the knack for this meat. Looking to Bra he knew the girl hadn't eaten in at least five days. He could acutely hear her stomach, the more he was around her the more sayjin she was in nature. She didn't give that weakness away of hunger, he certainly didn't need her dying in here and stinking up the place either.

Raising the piece of meat to his forehead he touched the jewel and felt the surge came forwards, Tearing his hand away from his head in a bit of pain through gritted teeth he reached over Bra's shoulder. "Eat it, it's at least tolerable for you." Broly spoke his forehead smoking from the surge of power. "They don't know I use this to heat my food, quite handy at times if it wasn't sapping all of my strength every moment that I sit here with it on."

Bra only eyed him suspiciously but she quickly grabbed the meat holding it with both hands she bit into it, it felt like eating a shirt with just how underprepared the meat was. But she was hungry and she quickly devoured it. Upon finishing she could feel the juices on her face. Reaching up with her rags to clean herself off Broly beat her to it with a jerk tore her shirt off wiped her mouth off. "Oops..." He said grinning ear to ear. "I'm sorry."

"You asshole! Why in the hell did you do that!?" She roared at him, not caring that she was be goaded into another fight. "Tell me you son of a bitch!" She swung at him and he grabbed her arm and pulled her forwards stumbling into his chest he quickly trapped her arms behind her.

"I didn't like your clothing in the way, I wanted to see everything, and I'm not disappointed." Broly pinned her to the ground, Bra glaring back at him as she felt her chest and his touch. "I'm not much one for looks but girl, I must say your body although partially sayjin does feel amazing." His forehead pressed against hers as she could only growl at him. "I don't mean that as an insult, you're not like any other woman I've seen before in my life. Your soft but physically strong, and I must admit... its quite a turn on." He purred as Bra could only glare daggers at him. "What race was your mother?"

"Why does it matter to you, you're just tormenting me. Honestly at this point I don't give a damn about answering your questions." Bra wasn't going to let this son of a bitch get the best of her, he wasn't' going to rest at physical threats he would tear everything from her in way or another.

"It may surprise you, that I am quite interested in you. Not that I don't enjoy tormenting you, I am very curious as to what race you are. I've seen many humanoid races but one with blue hair, and one that posses enough sayjin similarities enough to dominate genes like your misbegotten father is interesting to me. After all I haven't got much else to do in here, and your my only entertainment. Would you rather I just end the foreplay now?" Broly split her legs with his mass to easily remind her of that he had other options.

"She was Chinkyuu... My mother was a Chinkyuu and her name was Bulma." Bra said in reluctance and she felt Broly pull his weight off of her and roll onto his side his grip on her arms relinquishing but he wrapped an arm around her stomach holding her close. Bra just accepted him there for the moment she wasn't done with him yet. "My mother was a very intelligent woman, she always told us, she was Bulma Briefs, Heiress to the capsule Corporation and the most beautiful and talented scientist in the universe. She was such a sweet mother, even in the hell that we came in to she was there. I never wanted to leave Mom, until Cooler dragged me away from my mother interested in having Frieza's top scientists daughter for himself. Unfortunately I didn't have nearly the expertise that my mother did, I didn't grow up on earth or knew the things that she knew. I was just a half sayjin growing up in a closet with my brother and a slave no less. I saw what happened to my mother, she was beaten for being with my father. She often cried wishing that we had better lives. She always told us she was sorry and that she wished that this we never had to go through this our entire lives." Bra spoke softly about her mother, her most treasured moments in her sad life, unbeknownst to her she was touching her Sayjin roommate in a way he didn't expect.

"I loved being with her, she smelled so great, her hair felt much better than mine it was so long, Dad never let her cut it. She looked like a goddess or an angel, she was so beautiful and so loving. I remember when she held me at nights when I was very little, I didn't care about the world I just loved being held next to her chest. My father's hand around us both, I never knew such comfort. She hid us away from the Ginyu who knew that we existed, but my Mom and Dad never gave us up. They swore that they had killed us, my Dad roaring that he would never let Frieza have his child he would kill it himself rather than let him have one of us. But of course that lasted only so long, Cooler wasn't buying that and offered Vegeta a well seated place if he gave him one of us. He promised that he would secure our safety and promised to get us away from Frieza if he could prove his loyalty to him. My dad told him he wouldn't give him the mud off his boots let alone one of his children. Cooler didn't take it that well and nearly killed my mother until I ran out screaming not to kill her." Bra bit back her tears as she remembered that moment clear as day.

"Cooler grabbed me in a flash and held me up by my hair laughing at my dad while I wailed. Dad went into a rage but was overwhelmed quickly by Cooler's elites. Three on one they were all too much for him. Cooler laughed at my dad's misfortune. My mom begged to not take me, that I was a little girl that I wasn't anywhere near as capable as her. I was only five at the time, but Cooler said that didn't matter he had me and that's all he wanted. He truly wanted me as a bargaining chip but my close resemblance to my mother hinted that I might be as smart as her. I screamed for my mom and dad but they couldn't do anything, my mother only sobbed and my Dad was being held back in a rage. Of course I never managed to ever live up to expectations that Cooler had for me. Seven years later I was dragged back in front of my parents dressed like a whore, Chains holding me down. Cooler had already done more than enough to me after I wasn't the top scientist he wanted. He wanted to see my father, and he did. My father lost it and actually killed two of his elites as I'm sure you realize Salsa was the survivor of that Battle, and my father would have died had Frieza not arrived to see the commotion and realized what Cooler had done. He mocked my father and told Cooler to let Vegeta live, living with the humiliation of what I had become would be far sweater than killing him and leaving us. Knowing that I was there he could do nothing and become the hapless little monkey that he was when Frieza had found him." Bra could feel the tears running down her face as she remembered that day so vividly, seeing her mother who just collapsed unwilling to see what happened to see me. She blamed herself, I know she did but I wouldn't hate her for not wanting to look at what I had become, it wasn't anything she ever wanted to see after loosing me seven years ago and knowing the very hell I was in unable to protect her baby.

"Less than a year later on my birthday my Dad revolted in a rage, he decimated Frieza's armies and eventually squared off against Frieza himself, the battle was a long one but he wasn't simply strong enough and eventually perished, Frieza wasn't happy with my Dad and certainly wasn't happy that my mother had made him so strong. Frieza obliterated the planet that my mother and older brother was on to make sure they didn't survive. Cooler at this point was tired with me and threw me to his ship, and for the last three years that has been my sad pathetic life. I wish that one day I could reap revenge on Cooler, Frieza and their whole family but I can't. I'm not nearly strong enough like my father or as smart as my mother... all I gained was my father's ability to live and my mothers beauty. A curse that has allowed me to live as long as I have." Bra's tears had almost dried as her rage consumed her sorrow, her own sad pathetic life was pointless until she could be with her mom and dad again in death.

Broly who had remained strangely silent throughout the entire story looked down upon Bra in a new light. "That's everything...." Bra said as she felt like curling up and just fading away, but Broly wasn't allowing it. "Your a lucky girl Bra...." Surprised she looked up at Broly who looked down upon her.

"I never knew my mother, hell no one did except my father. She birthed me and died doing it, containing my insane power killed her. Too at least understand the joy that you experienced as a child would be unwitting of a sayjin but not even knowing such emotions I would give having a mother to never knowing one. I certainly bare no resemblance to my father too which I must only assume I look like my mother and to that I must owe all my powers too, my father was a coward and weakling. My mother must of been a brave woman trying to give birth to me, for anyone could feel the strength that I was growing in her womb. Only a brave sayjin female gave birth to their children, the elites and nobility did this to keep the lineage strong as removing us to be placed in tubes to continue growth was believed to weaken sayjins and make them less worthy of their status. A second class that my father was certainly only a woman strong enough would be a first class in order to dare birth a sayjin child and her lineage must carry the true super-sayjin power. Now that she is dead, I carry that sole power, If I were to be set free there would be no force in this lifetime or the next that can rival me in strength. I would be the sweeping hand of death and destruction that would carve the sayjin legacy upon the bodies of our oppressors and those who mock the sayjin name. I would rest upon the bodies of Cooler, Freiza, and their father at once. Triumphing over their weakness and inability to stop a true sayjin warrior. I would become that which they fear most, the very super-sayjin that they fear most all!" Broly nearly roared as his energy sparked around him causing the jewel in his forehead to glow brightly and soon illuminate the room.

Bra who looked upon him saw the power that glowed inside the jewel, the roar of the mighty oozaru and power of an entire people screamed with him as the jewel faded as did Broly's strength seeming to shut him down as his eyes lost their color. "Alas girl, my very father gave them the power to control me and bind me in this prison. He feared that I would become unstable and difficult to control. My father was left in the shadow of my birth and sought his own glory fixing a device that allowed him to control me and my power. As I've very well told you before he was captured and the device to control me fell into their hands. Of course they only know that I'm strong but my true strength barely simmers the surface. They keep me here to mock me and torture me, up until recently I believed that my extent and now I am left to sire offspring with you to help him. Unfortunately if we did manage to have a child you would certainly share the fate of my mother and die, giving him only one son. That son might inherit the super-sayjin power but I seriously doubt it. It took a millennia to sire me, a one in millennia shot with you I would not expect. Leaving them with me all over again, further tainting my bloodline but ultimately it will yield them no gain. Only it will give you the peace of death in nine short months with the arrival of a child." Broly looked down upon her gently holding her face. "I certainly have no desire to sire anymore sayjins for their amusement but I do believe you deserve a way out of this hell hole." He said with an shallow smile.

Bra gave no answer to him, momentarily lapsed by his story she only looked upon him with the thought... a child would kill her and set her free, but... the child... no no she couldn't even imagine doing that to another human being. "No I would never do it, my mother tried to spare me this fate, I would never do that to someone else especially my child. I wouldn't give it up to those bastards like how I gave myself up to save my mother. Your offer is a no." Her response drawing out a smile from Broly.

"I like that answer, like a sayjin you would never give into your captors demands no matter how great the reward of death. You are indeed worthy of me calling you a sayjin girl, but unfortunately your looks do not offer the same merit." Broly said pulling her closer to him. Bra who was abit unsure of him felt his warm chest and embrace around her. "You and I share a fate we are unable to control, we are one in the same... However different we may be girl we are the closest things to each other." Bra offered him to response but willingly welcomed the comfort... it truly had been a very long time since anyone had ever shown her care... had ever bothered to be there for her. Resting her head against his massive chest she closed her eyes, her nudity not a concern she had gone without garments for most of her life, as she relaxed in this brief moment she wondered if Broly felt something the same.

Broly slowly felt Bra fall asleep, her gentle heart beat against his stomach helped calm his rage and let him forget about his sorrow. This half-breed was indeed special, she may have been brought here to give him physical pleasure but she had given him a hidden comfort. A single thread of sanity she kept him attached too, he had been worn down again and again over the years but no matter how deep his need for revenge and retribution he felt that he would give more to feel this... comfort... this... peace... As his thoughts slowed Broly soon fell into slumber, his arms holding on even tighter to the tiny female that he had begun to enjoy.

----

The few days passed quickly and quietly, Broly had quieted up completely not speaking to Bra, hand gestures and grunts was about all she got from him. She wasn't entirely sure what was going on, a few days ago he wouldn't shut up now he had just turned off his voice. However it didn't stop him from keeping her close, she had grown quite close to him figuratively speaking. He was quite comfortable than that slab, a living heat generator. Although partially sayjin she couldn't manage her heat without a steady supply of food, he also had quite a calming atmosphere now that he was quiet. She had slept beside him in peace for almost an entire day. He didn't reek of any foul stench, he was comforting to say the least. It brought back memories of her childhood, her few fleeting moments of join in her mother's embrace. Most of all she truly just wanted to be held again, if not by her mother by someone, without another reason but to hold her close and stay there.

Broly meanwhile had shut up as he realized he was growing attached to her, he refused to grow attached to her she was more than welcome in his arms but he knew that she wouldn't stay much longer. However cruel a man he was he knew what it was like to be torn from peace, as much as he enjoyed pain and suffering on the faces of the weak and innocent this creature gave pause to it. She felt so nice to just lay against him. Despite his will to push her away he could no longer imagine it. Her slender form, her small round breasts pressed into him, and that slow heartbeat and gentle tickle of her breath against his skin. It was a true rarity to him, to feel such calm around him, not being poked and prodded, and most of all acting like a complete weakling. He had no reason with her, she was here and he was here. Even now he found himself unable to even comprehend hurting her. Why he asked himself the past few days... there was no reply. Was doing something you knew you would regret worth it? He had done many, many irreparable actions since he first began to use his power to many creatures but this blue haired half breed... no. He gently trailed his hand over her hair... _So soft... and so beautiful, what her mother must of looked like, to sire such a creature her beauty must truly live up to her claims. _

A loud clang from outside door brought Broly's and Bra's peace to and end and their eyes trained up to the door. Standing in the doorway arms crossed and looking rather displeased was none other than Salsa. "I'm not impatient you know that Broly..." He spoke as he walked slowly around his cell his eyes trained up at the ceiling as his hand slowly glided over the wrist controller. His slow steps drawing close to him and his... wait... his? Broly stopped himself he was considering the girl his? "I've been watching, and I'm growing rather upset that your not even making an attempt to do one very simple act that I'm quite aware you're capable of doing." Stopping in front of them just a few feet he looked down at them with obvious disgust. "So tell me, why haven't once have you fucked this girl?" he said grabbing Bra by the hair and hauling her up. Bra although sayjin having not eaten since was growing feeble and unable to resist his grip but she didn't have long to hold on. Salsa watched as Broly rose quickly, anger on his face as he reared back his fist.

"Let go!" He roared his fist going forwards, Salsa dropping Bra to the floor as he easily avoided a drained Broly and threw him into the wall. Salsa quickly moving behind him as Broly attempted to pull himself free from he wall to be hit from the back, Salsa driving his knee into him causing him to drop to the floor.

"My, my you're quite the hero today aren't we. I'm rather shocked that your not playing the pathetic card for once in a long while." Broly quickly recovered as he planted his hands and drove his legs upwards into Sala's chest causing him to stumble. Broly attempted to rush him again but the two soldiers who were outside finally jumped in grabbing Broly's arms and hauled him back.

"Let go of me you weakling's!" He roared as two more guards came in holding Broly's limbs in place as Salsa dusted off his chest. Looking down at Bra he only chuckled. "Is this space whore really that much to you? I'm quite surprised that even you fell for this creature." Scratching his chin he walked up to Broly. "Don't tell me that you actually love this piece of garbage?" He followed his question by ramming his fist into Broly's stomach. Meeting him only with a growl as Broly's head rose sparking only fury from the super-sayjin.

"I love nothing... but I will not let you touch what's mine!" He said slamming his forehead into Salsa's face, the action making Salsa backpedal as he held his broken nose. The guards holding Broly quickly turned to beat him down, pulling out their batons and other instruments to begin battering the sayjin relentlessly.

Salsa looked into his palms as he saw his blood that had come from his face. Enraged at Broly for daring to defy him he threw he knocked the guards around Broly away from him as he began to pummel Broly himself. He wasn't holding back this time as Broly hacked and coughed up Blood as Salsa beat him full force.

Bra had managed to get to her feet, holding herself up as she wasn't going to sit back this and let Broly take a beating for her. One soldier rounded about to knock her to the ground but she ducked his swing and swung her fist upwards into his Jaw knocking him off his feet and down to the ground, another quickly grabbed Bra from behind as the other two came upon her, planting her feet she pushed her own upwards driving her foot up into their chins as she rolled her current guard holding her over drove him head first into the ground.

Her victory was short as the other two quickly rebounded one hitting Bra upside the head and she fell to the ground in a daze. The other taking his own turn hitting Bra with his fists.

Broly's eyes quickly opened to see them attacking Bra even with Salsa's attack him he found even more strength in his drained body. Standing up despite Salsa's punches he began to radiate power, the jewel on his forehead crackling and glowing brightly as Broly's teeth grit. "No one touches her but me!" His cry echoing down the hallway as every inmate and soldier heard this statement of ownership. Broly's hair rose on edge his eyes sparkling into a teal flame, "The legendary super-sayjin is denied nothing, you will not have her! She is mine and mine alone!" His power radiating in a solid barrier of ki as he slugged Salsa in the stomach sending him into the wall with force as the soldiers in his entourage quickly looked upon an enraged sayjin male. Bra looked up with one eye to see Broly's hair a flame of gold and his eyes burning teal. She could feel his power radiating from him and she could say know with certainty that he was stronger than her father. "die!" he cried his fist brought down and straight through one soldier as another quickly attempted to run but Broly grabbed him and impaled him on the spikes on the wall that usually held Broly tied up, the other two scrambled for the door.

Broly began to laugh hauntingly, his one not of love, joy, or amusement it was a laugh that made everyone feel a shiver run up their spines. They had angered him, and only one was going to be safe from his rage. "Enough!" Salsa called out as he raised the controller at Broly, the device quickly buzzing to life as Broly quickly buckled his hair beginning to fall as his ki barrier vanished. "Stop everything now, you stupid monkey I command you!" Salsa said holding his arm secure as the device began to vibrate.

Slowly Broly slumped over his eyes loosing their teal glow, his hair going back to black but he covered Bra with half his body. Even weakened by the device his new drive to save and protect her was keeping him going. "You will... never... touch... her..." He rasped out before falling unconscious. Salsa was sweating and panting heavily as he looked upon Broly. "I never knew he was this strong." He exclaimed with a mix of shock and dread. Looking at Bra who could only stare at Broly shocked at his outburst and outright claim of her. "Just what did you do!? Not less than a week ago Broly was a hapless fool taking every torture day in stride smiling for the next. Tell me just what have you done to him!" He demanded taking a step forward but a spark rippled out from Broly into the air.

Even unconscious his was apparently well aware of Bra's safety. Salsa backed off he wasn't going to risk another outburst though as he spied Bra reality sunk in. "You... your just like your damn mother! Vegeta grew more powerful ever since he found that blue haired slut, now since your with Broly he's growing stronger."

"Slut!? My mother was the best woman who ever lived, she actually gave a damn about us! I bet you wouldn't hesitate to kill your own mother for your precious Lord Cooler. Unlike you my father had a reason to become stronger, you just sit back here enjoying the spoils of the weak and riding on the coat tails of someone stronger than you. You bark and shit on command, while my father and mother fought back. They were there to protect me!" Bra cried out as she looked down at Broly, her hand gently stroking his cheek.

"I will be back my dear Bra, and I assure you say good-bye to whatever hope you had once I return. You will never see light, food, or life again. I'm going to find a punishment so languorous that you will find death such a blessing that you'd beg your own mommy to kill you." Salsa held his stomach as he walked out, leaving the two corpses of his weak soldiers in the room. He had to report to Cooler that Broly was growing uncontrollable, he had registered that power on his scouter at over 485,000 which dwarfed any elite in either army. He wouldn't let this sayjin go berserk, he would deal with him now. Fun or no fun Broly was now a liability.

As the door closed, Bra gently sat up as Broly's body rested across her legs. Grateful for his need to guard her she attempted to move his massive body. Pulling him up Broly soon fell on top of her chest, his massive frame all but his upper body remained. As Bra now stuck with Broly comfortably off her knees she laid back. Even with him between her breasts it wasn't horrible his black main fell around her stomach giving some comfort. As she gently ran her hand over his face she could feel him relax his rigid frame relaxing as she knew the peace that her mother gave to her when she slept. It was a warm feeling to know that someone found comfort in you outside any physical need. She was completing that emotional craving that she could only guess Broly had been wanting his life. Unfortunately she knew that this wasn't going to last... her first true found peace and comfort was soon going to an end.

**R&R MajinBroli**


	3. Because I Care

**Chapter 3: Because I Care **

**Whoa Two updates in one day? That's been a long while since I've done that, oh well your enjoyment. There isn't a crazy interest in this story, but I'm not surprised my Broly stories are never major hits but as long as you who are reading enjoy it that's fine just remind me that you do R&R**

**Warning: Citrus/mild Lemon warning in this chapter, don't worry its not that much so you won't have to ask for it. Just don't tell FF dot net kay?**

A day had come and gone in a flash, Bra having fallen comfortably asleep with her sayjin companion resting his face between her breasts. It was like holding a child, only bigger she had told herself as she drifted off to sleep

_"Bra! Bra wake up sweetheart." Bra's eyes opened as she looked upon a smiling face, her eyes widening as the beautiful face of her mother was just before her. "you don't want to sleep in all day do you?" Bulma said as she picked Bra up from her bed and set her on her feet. "My your looking just more like me everyday, but then again it's in the family." She laughed as she walked away. Bra blinked as she looked upon her mother walking away._

_"Mom? Why am I dreaming of you now? It's been ages since I've had a dream like this..." She asked as her mother walked back to her and looked into her eyes. Bra could feel the gaze of her mother and herself reflecting back in her deep ocean blue eyes. Soon she felt her dream mother embrace her again, though she knew it to be a dream she hugged her dream back. _

_"Some things can't be explained sweetie, but I have a plan for you... well your father does anyway. You know how he is, The prince of all sayjins will save his family and is responsible for failing his daughter and yadda yadda you know it." Bulma said waving her to follow her. Bra followed slowly, not ready to risk waking herself she knew it was a dream but she also knew she shouldn't push her limits here. Obviously she could picture something was coming, as she descended a perilously deep staircase she came enveloped her small haven she called her home for years. Her father standing there in the middle, her dream mother no where to be seen as her father turned to her. _

_Unsure of what to say to even her dream father she couldn't look her father in the eyes. After all she had foolishly caused him and her mother so much pain when he forbid her to ever come out no matter what. "I'm sorry." Was all she could manage as her father scoffed at the remark._

_"I never asked for your apology brat, your here for one reason and that's to shut up and listen." Even in her dreams her dad was still a hard ass, but it was him. "I've watched you since the day I died and I'm wondering why you haven't put forth the effort to escape?" His question was direct but Bra gave him no answer._

_"If this is a dream, you already know the answer."_

_"Don't start to Bullshit me Bra, you will tell me what you are going to tell me why you're still a pathetic weakling onboard one of Cooler's ships. Didn't I teach you better? Your a sayjin, my daughter, your mother's daughter. Have we not given up everything for you in order for you to even master one escape plan!?" Her father was angry at her and she knew it._

_"I'm afraid... even if I do escape, where do I go from there? If I get caught again, then what? I've never seen anything but the whore's quarters, this room, and the floor of a prison cell! How am I supposed to mastermind some escape even now, I don't even have the slightest clue what I would do!"_

_"I don't buy that." Was all Vegeta said._

_"Buy it or not it's how I feel." Bra said looking away from him._

_"I didn't ask how you felt, I asked what you were doing about it. Now look at me and tell me what you're planning to do for your escape." Bra slowly turned around and looked up at her father._

_"I can't." She said_

_"Stop acting so pathetic, I died for you remember for a chance at giving you a better life. Did you forget that, do you know what Frieza did to the planet that was supposed to hold your mother and older brother?" He slowly walked towards her, grabbing her face he made her look up at him. "Now answer my question, what are you going to do to escape."_

_"I-!" Vegeta shook her face glaring into her eyes. "Don't tell me you can't, or tell me you don't know how. You're just as smart as your mother, now use that good for nothing brain that you two have and put it to work." Letting her face go he crossed her arms and glared down upon her, Bra could feel herself getting smaller as the image of her father grew bigger. "Tell me right now what weapon do you have in your hands?"_

_Bra looked down as she was soon holding Broly in her arms, his slumbering form so peaceful but rigid as she held him. Looking up to her father confused. "What do you mean? What does Broly have to do with anything?" Looking up into the giant figure of her father. _

_"Use that thick skull of yours, you have a full blooded sayjin with incredible strength in your arms. What's wrong with turning him into a weapon for you? You saw what he did to Salsa, you could feel that power that was like my own." Bra looked back to Broly who had left her arms and had begun to float in the air, his hair turning gold and his eyes opening and becoming that blazing teal. "You know what this power could do, no matter what laid before you, there is nothing that could stand in your way!" Her father exclaimed looking down upon her with a grin. "You my little girl could set him loose upon my killers, get revenge and free yourself with the power of the sayjin race!"_

_"You want me to use Broly as a living weapon, Dad that's cruel. That's what his father wanted to do to him, that's what Cooler wants out of me and him, I can't turn Broly into a weapon for my vengeance. It wouldn't be right to use him." Bra said as her father shook his head._

_"I never said to use him Bra, I told you to unleash him. Set him free of his restraints and unleash him, after all he has fallen very, very hard for you. You put that same spell upon him, the day your mother and I first shared a bed together, you will be his fuel. He will be the vessel of your freedom, let loose the sayjin that had been prophesized to come for a thousand years! Do it not for me Bra, but for every single family that has been shattered and tormented by the horrors of Frieza and his family. Do it not for just your own freedom but for his as well. Together you shall succeed where myself and your mother have failed. Now go my daughter! See to it that I am avenged, along with the entire universe!" Vegeta said proudly walking away from her._

_"Wait a second! Dad wait! How am I supposed to do any of that!?" She cried out running after him, her feet running as fast as they could but her father still pulled away. "Dad wait!"_

"DAD!" She cried out snapping up, her cry and her movement threw Broly for a loop as he slowly recovered himself as he rolled off of Bra. "What did you mean dad? How can I do any of that, I'm not mom I just can't figure things out like that?" Her was deep and heavy, sweat forming around her face as she slowly regained herself, she wasn't asleep anymore as Broly now sitting up looked at her.

"You should really learn not to dream while you sleep, I was quite enjoying myself. Your breasts are another thing I like about you." Broly said laying back down next to her. Bra was too deep in thought to hear him, she couldn't even consider all the options her father had left for her. There were so many ways to interpret her dream, so many outcomes, so many variables, so many... growling in frustration she laid back down.

Broly was now carefully eyeing Bra, out of concern that she might very well be loosing her mind. An outburst like that while sleeping, talking to her dead father and how she's not as capable as her mom. It gave him a reason to stop and look her over again. A bit overstressed he thought, after all the little girl had grown attached to him, as he had to her, but as well the girl was not nearly as capable of minting herself in this environment as he was. _Time I did something to calm this little female_ he thought with a sly grin.

Popping himself up he reached over grabbing Bra and bringing her out of her daze as she felt herself sliding across the floor and up against Broly, watching as his head moved down between her chest she thought he was going to sleep again but... no Broly had other intentions. She felt his hand dip between her legs, sliding carefully across her lower region drawing out a short gasp. "Relax girl, don't worry about anything right now. Just lay back and enjoy it." He spoke as his tongue slid up and down around her chest.

"Nooo Wait... Broly... I don't need-! Ohhhh!" She moaned as Broly's fingers found their mark and pumped in and out, grinding his palm between her legs Bra squirmed under his touch. His tongue spinning circles as his fingers worked their magic.

Bra felt her groans turning into a low wail, Bra couldn't believe the pleasure she was feeling. Broly was the first man she was going to allow willingly to touch her this way, as she tried to close her legs as she felt her body shudder, "mmmhhh" Her voice came out as she bit down on her bottom lip her neck arching as Broly kept her pinned with his mouth and arm alone. The swirling ministrations and gentle movement of his fingers soon sent her crashing into ecstasy. Her body crying out in pleasure as she rocked from a very powerful release, her mind not registering that Broly had begun to sample the fruits of his labor with his tongue but she didn't complain. As the world around her soon came back down to reality she felt Broly set her legs down as he lay next to her his tongue licking his lips in approval.

"Calm again? I don't need you going insane on me with your wild dreams." Bra nodded to him and he pulled her close, her back resting up against his chest as he placed an arm over her. "Feel privileged your the first woman I've ever done that too." Broly whispered to her as Bra sighed contently. "Please let me know if you need me to do so again, I would have no problem doing that to you all day, even with my limitations."

Bra smiled at the poor compliment as she calmed down, her mind although returned to her dream. She still didn't have an answer to her problem, she was still unsure how Broly could be used at all. He was strong sure, but so long as Salsa held the device that regulated Broly's strength he was only as useful as Salsa let him. Even further to complicate the device atop his forehead was also limiting him to a mere fraction of his power.

She had to look at it herself, she had to see at least learn something. Rolling over she pushed Broly on his back, the sayjin offered no complaint as she set herself across his chest leaning over his face as she looked over the headband like device on his forehead. While totally aware of the awkward positions he was in, it was going to have to be done. Besides Broly had seen her nude since day two, no point in being modest over her own skin that he had just explored minutes ago.

Running her fingers along its band she could feel the heat running through it, it was still on of course. She could feel the strain it was under, the circuitry obviously was under a lot of pressure for the heat it created, obviously it was build more to the front as to not hat up and hamper Broly's fighting. As she brushed the hair from her brow she followed it along to the jewel, it wasn't so much a jewel but more like a massive generator hard wired into a stone that could contain a power greater than the sun's energy at all times. Much like how you fired up atoms to make them expel energy and destroy that energy, this crystal was fired up to maintain and store that massive release of Broly's power it was the center of it all. Of course she was sure Broly already was well aware of that, but how did it run. Obviously it was running at all times to keep a lower control so if Broly built up power it could lessen it. Even so it was also built to handle a massive surge of power, not in such a way to stop Broly in his tracks but able to burn off the energy fast enough to slowly re subdue Broly with no effort on the users part. So it countered a buildup of power as well as a surge, truly whoever built this understood electronics to a degree of perfection, but as well understood that ki energy could be subdued inside someone's body in such a small device.

Her first two options were out, Building up Broly's power over time would only result in a massive burn off of power, she couldn't hop to break the device with such a prolonged period because it had been running since Broly was very young and didn't seem to miss a step. As well Broly's power could easily grow to a level that would send the device into overdrive and shut him down once that level was reached. However, that device limit could be reached and Broly could break it's limits for a short while, she saw that the device had been overloaded with a rapid build up of power, It wasn't a burst of ki, it was entire powering up all at once that the device couldn't handle but that had only come as a result of Broly's rage. That very fury and driving power that had escalated in a desire to prevent her from harm.

Just how could she hope to replicate the results, allowing Broly the ability to surge strong enough to overload the device and keep salsa from sending Broly into submission. Separating both would be difficult near impossible, and to instill in Broly that sense of rage, again it only had occurred once in front of her and she was sure he couldn't do that at will or she was sure he could have broken out years ago.

However she knew that just replicating those results wouldn't be enough, she tapped her lip with her free hand as she braced her elbow atop Broly's forehead. There was left her sole option, unleash Broly's inner rage... Looking down at him his eyes looking back up her questioningly but not annoyed. "Broly... Can I ask you to do one thing for me?" Her voice growing soft and gentle as she slid back down his chest resting her head against his solid mass, one finger drawing imaginary circles on his chest.

"What is that?" He asked looking down at her, his hand reaching up to stroke her blue hair.

"If Salsa comes to us, I want you to promise me that you'll do me one single thing, that's all I ask." She looked deep into his eyes almost pleading with him. As Broly looked deeper at her. "If he comes here I want you to kill me." Broly raised his eyebrow as she saw a flicker of a snarl in his lips as he ran his hand over her hair. "I don't want to leave this place, I don't want to leave you, if he comes to take me away from you it'll be just like how Cooler dragged me away from my parents, I don't ever want to hurt like that again... So I'm asking you here and now. I want you to promise to kill me with your own hands. I don't care how, as long as its you I can go to death smiling knowing that it was you, I don't want to suffer in front of Salsa for his amusement, and I certainly don't want you to feel any remorse I want you have the knowledge that you saved me from everything. So please... will you do it?" Her gentle voice turning Broly the wrong way as he pushed her off him.

"I can't draw myself to hurt you now, and I am despised you would take the easy way out of all of this." Broly growled at her. "I thought you were stronger than that."

Bra reached out to his hand grasping it. Shaking her head she climbed over to him sitting in his lap again in a straddling position her eyes looking into his. She pressed her forehead against his. "I don't want it to be easy Broly, I don't want to let them take my life. I'd rather it be the way I want it to be, I want you buried inside me, I want to feel your sayjin power all around me, your tongue all over me, Your hands reaching up and over my skin. I want to die in the throws of ecstasy in your hands. I want you to send me to death not as a weak girl crying in shame as she's unable to take it anymore. No Broly I want you to make me feel truly alive for one single moment and then set me free from it all. It will save you and me, Salsa will not kill you because he knows how much you care for me. He wants you to feel so heartbroken and detached when you kill me that it will be a torment..." Broly's face was beginning to scowl as she could feel him tightening up in anger.

"I refuse to be a puppet for you, get off of me your not welcome to be even fit to touch me anymore!" He growled but Bra shook her head placing a finger over his lips.

"Shh I know you don't want me to say these words but listen to me, I want to be free, but more importantly I want you to be. Do you know what Salsa is going to do with me, to torture you, he'll pick every inch of flesh that you love off my bones, he'll set my hair on fire he'll cut out my eyes and he'll rape me in front of you all to see you suffer. I don't want you to ever know that sight, you'll be protected from everything that Salsa will try. No other woman will take my place, so they will never hurt you again." Broly grabbed her ready to throw her off of him he was obviously no longer in any mood.

"It's what my mom did for me, and i'm sure that any mother would do for you!" She spoke up as she held tightly onto him. Broly stopping at the notion of a mother, as Bra had touched him with the heartfelt emotion of her own mother and the suffering she had endured to protect her. "If my death will give you just one day of peace then I will do it for you Broly. I don't want to be a pawn in their games to toy with you. So please... Promise me."

**R&R MajinBroli**


	4. Departed

**Chapter 4:Departed**

**Well here's the next chapter, nope no spoilers at the top R&R MB**

Bra hoped her plan would work, she was counting on her new deeply enamored company to loose his mind when the moment came. It wasn't fool proof for sure, but she just had to twist Broly enough so that it would make him snap. She had been doing everything with her feminine talents to sway Broly that much more, many things she wasn't going to be proud of but Broly didn't seem to mind it.

As she lay atop his chest her hand gently tracing it up an down his well defined muscles. "Are you going to promise me yet?" She asked, edging the point as to what she wanted as Broly refused to answer her question with the answer she wanted. "Please won't you just swear to me one simple thing?" She pleaded as she leaned up gently placing a Kiss upon his lips.

Broly was being tormented by Bra, it wasn't enough that he knew what she asked was right but how could she even expect him to do this to her. A man who had relished in killing, a man who could easily tear apart even the most innocent of beings was being thwarted by her by his own stupid emotions. How could he ever go one knowing that he had killed the only being that ever made him feel like a man should, that satisfied his deep seated nature. Whatever had gotten into Bra it excited him yet it pained him, she had turned herself into a sexual tigress ever since she had asked him to kill her. She had done things to him that only made his jaw drop open. How this once docile girl had transformed in front of him made him really think she was loosing her sanity. Yet inside he believed that wasn't true, her true desire to simply fade away into peace.

He looked away from her preventing her lips from reaching his, as much his desire to simply stop her he could only resist her. She was making it harder and harder with every grind of her hips against his stomach, every touch from her breasts and ever stroke of her hair that fell across his skin was a torment. "Please?" She asked again as she reached up with one to gently stroke his face, turning his head back to hers, against her he was powerless. She had struck something so deep and so moving that he could not deny her but... again he couldn't bring himself to grant her wish.

"I suppose I'll have to resort to my last option..." Bra said with an unhappy smile as she smoothed herself back. "I was hoping that I could of done this to thank you for agreeing but I suppose I'll have to just show you how much I need you to do this for me."

"wait no... you're not serious. I... I just..." Broly was going nuts, he could barely even form words but Bra shook her head.

"I understand you don't want to hurt, you don't want to hurt me. I know but you're going to suffer much greatly if I leave if there is one way to make you understand that then I must. If you don't kill me afterwards Broly I will die because I will have a child. I will assure you of that, I must but this before you to let you do what's right not what's fair. I know its harsh but please just do it... just do it for me." She spoke as she positioned herself above him, Broly's eyes going wide with dread.

"You cannot! You will not force this upon me!" He cried out as Bra slipped down her body taking everything that Broly had to offer. Broly heaved and grunted as Bra enveloped him completely her entire warmth filling him with a pleasure he could not conceive. "Stop it now Bra! I will... I'll kill you if you don't stop!" He roared but Bra continued her movements.

"It's okay, I want you to." She said in a labored breath, her movements growing more rapid and more forceful, drawing on Broly's own sayjin nature she was dominating him. She was in control, she was pressing her luck but she could feel her time was almost up.

Broly's world all froze in that instant, his mind and body were being torn in two by her. He could not give in but yet he could not fight her. His mind saying yes to kill her and free her, his body screamed no, his insides told him she was not worth loosing but his mind argued back that he was going to loose her regardless of his wants. Decide! it was the only choice he had left and he had but only logic in his mind. His hands reached up and wrapped around her throat, his eyes darkening but they burned with emotion. "I promise." He said as he flipped her over, she lay on her back as Broly prepared to do it. His hands tightened on her throat.

"Ah, ah ah! Not so fast you little monkey!" Salsa's voice ringed out in Broly's mind as he turned up to see him walking inside his hand raised at him. Broly looked back to Bra and clamped down harder, his eyes streaming with tears.

"Die Bra die!" He screamed as he threw his head back unwilling to watch himself as he heard her cough and struggle to breathe.

"Blast it all, she's not getting out that easy!" Salsa quickly phased in front of Broly his fist holding the controller crashed into his forehead knocking him off Bra. Pushing him up and into the wall he held Broly there setting the device to high as Broly cried out in pain. "You think it's that simple? You're going to kill her and spare her from my wrath... oh no Broly I have my own intentions as to how she's going to die."

Broly grunting and gathering strength grasped Salsa's hand and managed to throw him back. His power beginning to surge upwards as he stalked upon Bra, intent on his mission. A smile on her face as she raised her arms up. "Please..." She managed to get out rearing back Broly's arm in all of its strength he could muster swung for her head. The moment slowing down in time as he watched her eyes close, "Go free!" He screamed Tears running down his face as he felt the end coming. There would be many a night he would relive this moment forever...

A strong blast of energy tore from Salsa's hand blindsiding Broly who did not even see it coming, his focus so driven on killing Bra he did not pay Salsa any concern. He slammed into the wall crying out in pain as he attempted to pull himself up. Bra had stumbled to her feet and managed to reach Broly, his eyes looking up at her as she reached for him, her outstretched hands calling to him. He reached with his own, their fingers drawing closer as she was nearly in his grasp but another blocked her path. "stupid girl." Salsa spat as his fist slugged her in the stomach, Bra folding over as her air burst from her chest, her hands going to her stomach but Salsa grabbed her around the waist and began to drag her away from Broly.

"No-! You haven't beaten me, get back here Salsa! We're not finished!" Broly spat as he attempted to get to his feet, a bit wobbly as the controller on his head was draining even more power than before.

Salsa turned to him with a sly grin, holding Bra up and close to him he held a finger in the air. "Not today you monkey freak. You see I've got plans with this one today." He said holding Bra up by her face. His tongue reaching out to lick up Bra's cheek. "You have no idea what i've got planned for her." He turned to the guards and shooed them off, both of them carting Bra away as Broly began to rage.

Broly's eyes were aflame with rage, the reddened lines pulsing, his arms bulging and flexing as he approached Salsa. "Got some fight in you? Good i'll warm up with you while my guards get little whore situated." Raising his fists grinning he lunged for Broly, punching Broly square in the stomach but as he looked up Broly hadn't even flinched.

"No more Salsa..." He growled as he brought down both fists atop his head. Salsa bounced off the ground, quickly regaining himself as he moved backwards.

"So you're strong doesn't matter." He raised his hand and pointed at Broly. "Down monkey boy." He laughed as the controller quickly began to glow, watching as Broly twitched but kept moving. "I said down!" Salsa roared as he focused harder, his hand beginning to glow as the focus grew to an even harder intensity.

"Not... anymore... more... You can not control me any longer! I Won't let you!" Broly screamed as he began to power up, his entire body shaking as he began to surge with his own strength, the jewel on his forehead glowing as brightly as the sun as he began to store and eb away slowly at Broly's increasing tenacity. Salsa began to back up as Broly kept moving. His hand outreaching for Salsa as he nearly reached him. Salsa felt Broly's hand wrap around his throat, lifting him into the air Broly continued to emanate more raw power. "Die Salsa." Broly growled as he cut off his air, Salsa slammed his hand forwards grabbing his forehead both devices touching as they sparked on contact. The resulting connection blew Broly backwards as he slammed into the wall his chest impaled by one of the spikes used to torture him, the one beside him holding the rotting corpse of one unfortunate soldier from a day before.

Broly opened his eyes as he looked upon the massive black rods shooting out through his chest. Blood dribbled out from his lips as Broly raised his head to look at Salsa. "You... bastards..." He coughed as he pushed his hands against the steel frame behind him. In an outright cry out anguish he pulled himself off the bloodied spike, his hand going to cover the now gaping hole as blood leaked from the hole. Broly spat more blood as Salsa got to his feet rubbing his neck from nearly being strangled. "I'm not done yet, I won't quit until I have her again." Broly righted himself as he marched on Salsa again rearing his arm back he felt Salsa slam his fist into his stomach.

"Sorry monkey boy it looks like your power's run out." A swift shot to Broly's chin sent the sayjin flying backwards landing on his back. "ehh you almost had me worried there for a moment, but don't worry now that you're no threat for awhile I'm going to amuse myself with that little slut of yours. Don't worry she won't die yet, I want you to relish her screams down the hallway, i'll leave your cell window open to hear every single one." Snickering at Broly he began to walk out. "Too bad you didn't take me up on my offer and just screw her that first night now she's got me and the whole damn ship to handle." Laughing heartily he closed the door leaving Broly seething in rage.

"No... This isn't fair admit! This isn't fair-!" He roared throwing his arms up in a rage. "I'm the most powerful sayjin in all of creation! This can't be right, I need to save her damit!" Propping himself on one knee he grit his teeth, through the pain through the humiliation this moment was the most important moment in his entire pitiful existence. "Sayjin ancestors! Father, mother! All of those beings long since past your life hear my call. Grant me this one moment of power, I ask only that you let me save her! Take my sayjin power's if you must at a price, take everything that I am. But please I beg of any being! Let me save her-!"

Salsa walked into the detainment center, Bra was strapped in tightly her hands and feet bound, her neck held tightly by an electronic collar. "Well now, it's been awhile since me and you have spent quality time like this before. I do hope you remember our last time." Salsa mocked her as he walked up to her, picking up her face in his hand and tilting it up towards his. "Please make sure to scream so that weak monkey can hear it down the hallway." He said smoothing thumb over her lip which she promptly bit. "little bitch!" He slapped her across the face as he waved his hand in the air. "I was going to make this first hour at least bearable but it looks like you just want to go straight to the good stuff. Oh well, Salsa walked over to a sheet covered table pulling off the cover he looked upon an instrument of devices. Grabbing one nasty little instrument that looked like a blender on a power driver he walked over to Bra whirring the little device to life as looked upon her.

Bra smirked as he walked up to her. "You don't get it do you, you fell for my little ploy hook line and sinker salsa." Bra smiled proudly as Salsa scowled at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about but it won't stall me, do enjoy my handiwork I consider myself an expert." He said drawing closer to Bra.

"Broly's all alone, and let me guess you left him with thoughts of my torture and ultimately my demise? If you did you'll be seeing him soon Salsa." She said as Salsa smacked her again across the face.

"I don't know what you're babbling about but it's annoying me-" Bra cut him off again. "I needed to spark a greater result from Broly a level of power that wouldn't just simply overload the device and cause it to shatter, all the power Broly had unleashed in front of me was impressive but the device didn't suffer any serious side effects. No... I had to make Broly explode in a rage that would consume this entire ship, if Broly could harness his inner power at such a young age to save his father he could easily do the same for me. I can feel his growing strength Salsa it's over. Broly's coming its just a matter of time." Smirking she looked up at him. "You can't maintain his strength this far away right now he's about to-!" Salsa grabbed her by the face obviously growing angered by her voice.

"It's time I shut you up, i'll rip out this tongue of yours." Pitching the instrument of torture he grabbed her tongue with his hand. "I hope your plan works girl, cause you-!" The ship began to shake violently as if an earthquake. Salsa stumbled backwards letting go of Bra's tongue as he regained his balance. "What in the hell-?" A soldier ran inside the room panting. "Who in the hell is driving this blasted ship, are we in an asteroid field!? I will kill that imbecile."

"Sir! It's not an asteroid it's prisoner 02370182, its that sayjin he's going nuts! He's making the whole shi-!" The ship violently shook as the lights went out and a red glow soon illuminated everything. "Emergency, Hull breach detected in Holding cells, I repeat Hull breach in Holding Cells. Please evacuate as emergency systems will be shutting off that section" A computer voice spoke as the ship exploded again, throwing everyone into the wall's except for Bra whose smirk would make her father proud.

"Let me save her! I have too, I won't let Salsa, Frieza, Cooler, no one else will hurt her if you please Grant me this one wish I swear I will pay any price just let me save her!" He screamed as his mind flashed with images of Bra being tortured, defiled, and ultimately killed, her pain and suffering was because he was weak. "No more! I... I will- RAH!" Broly's voice rounded into a scream as his entire body began to glow green, the entire ship around him beginning to shake as his power began to expand, his hair in a brilliant flair of golden spikes, his eyes flashing into a brilliant emerald green. As his body fully became super-sayjin the jewel atop his forehead vibrated rapidly unable to cope with Broly's massively expanding power. With a final roar of his rage, love, and blinding passion for a single woman. His bondage was finally shattered, Broly exploded in power, the entire roof above him exploded in a bright beam of green. The entire ship rocked slamming to one side as Broly completely unbalanced everything. The device atop his forehead broke in half. The machine could no longer contain at the rate of power increase Broly achieved. Grabbing the device at his feet at one hand he looked to the door. "hold on Bra... i'm coming for you." In an explosion Broly tore through the door and in a second tore the door off the detainment center.

Salsa looked back as the door was torn completely off its hinges and cast backwards down the hallway, There in the red glow of emergency lights stood Broly, his hair completely golden. As his eyes spied that his forehead was bare. Salsa raised his fist attempting to go for Bra-! He soon shot backwards as Broly had already moved in front of him, looking up at Broly's fist which clenched around something. Salsa looking to his hand!

Bra letting out a sigh as Broly had appeared, a bit later than she expected but he was here. She had done what she had planned all along, planting the seed of rage inside Broly and then at his wits end Broly had snapped and broken free. Her dark savior had appeared, her head falling out of exhaustion for the first time in a long time she was okay.

There was a simple bloodied stump all but the bone sticking out as Broly dropped the limb to the ground. The terrified soldier who came to warn Salsa ran for the door but Broly had already moved behind him, grabbing the torture device Salsa discarded drove it into the back of the soldiers skull and into his brain. Turning back to Salsa who looked upon Broly in absolute horror. "Monkey boy is back..." Broly said as he grabbed Salsa by the throat and lifted him into the air. "This time... you die!" He said and with a snap threw Salsa's broken body into the wall.

Reaching around he tore Bra free from her bonds, cradling her against his chest he let her rest, her eyes spying the massive gaping hole in his shoulder. "Are you okay?" She asked as Broly shook his head with a smirk. "No Bra, for the first time I am not okay... i'm free... and most of all." His face drawing closer to hers. "I have you again." Their lips meeting together for their first true kiss, rounding a corridor with numerous soldiers Broly opened one eye to them. "Your ruining the moment!" He growled as his hand raised up and blasted down the hallway the beam tearing another hole through the ship, the cold vacuum of space sucking many of them outside as Broly easily stood firm in the rush of space. Walking to the escape pods as soldiers already inside were fighting to get into one Broly tore through the door.

"If you want to die now, please get in Broly's way." Bra said as the men quickly scrambled out of the way as Broly reached a space pod letting her climb inside first. Turning back around Broly smiled wickedly. "You all shall be the first of my newest victims! Die from the power of the legendary super-sayjin!" Broly cried as he fired a blast into the ship and climbed inside the ship, with his fist hitting the ignition it blasted off into the cold recesses of space. Broly's blast quickly reached the ship's engine and in a massive fireball exploded taking the entire ship with it as Broly and Bra's space pod safely flew in space.

Resituating themselves Broly sat Back as Bra rested against him. Bra sighed as her life's ordeal had finally come to and end. Salsa was dead, she was free and she had unleashed Broly. Reaching up she pulled down the two rejuvenator masks setting one upon her face and the other upon Broly's. Broly quickly laid his head back and closed his eyes, the healing fluids quickly filled his mouth and into his body. Bra just the same closed her eyes as Broly's hands wrapped around her tightly. Their imprisonment the furthest thing from their minds, the prices they had both endured were high but for the cost of freedom it had finally been paid... for now...

**Enjoy the first part of this series, the next part shall be coming soon as Bra/Broly begin their journey to free the universe and Bra to contain the new evil she has released upon the Universe. Broly has not yet to ascend to his true form… can Bra ever hope to control an unstoppable force before it even consumes her?**

**R&R Majinbroli**


End file.
